Green Puffle
Green Puffles are a species of puffles. Green Puffles are known to be very energetic, playful and active. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propeller Cap or a unicycle. The most famous Green Puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room. During the Club Penguin Improvement Project you could become one during the April Fools' Party 2008. Green Puffles were one of the four original puffles discovered in November 2005. On September 13, 2010, penguins that have Green Puffles were able to take their puffles into Jet Pack Adventure, as revealed in the 255th issue of the Club Penguin Times. Using the Green Puffle, your penguin can earn more Stamps, but the hardest one to get is that the Green Puffle has to collect the Jet Pack fuel while you are falling to the ground. History The green puffles are one of the oldest puffles and the first puffles to be available along with the other three types of puffles. Green puffles were available for member penguins to adopt on March 17, 2006. But non-members can purchase it through the treasure book. Also, along with every single puffle known, you can adopt it for 400 coins. Characteristics Attitude: These puffles are always going-going-going. They are very playful as well. They are very energetic and exuberant and are always up to juvenile shenanigans and childish antics. They have an innate sense of humor and are always laughing and giggling. Their nature is simply hilarious itself. They are fun-loving, whimsical, wise-cracking, ironic, prankish, and frisky in behavior. Their zippy attitude is never ending and sometimes they get impatient and bored if they are not doing something constantly. Besides that, they enjoy making up games, playing pretend, and interacting with toys. Favorite toys: Red Propeller Cap, 3 red balls and a unicycle. Elite Puffle Items: Propeller Cap. Special facts: Laughs an average of 14.7 times a day. Favorite game: Jet Pack Adventure. Play: Rides around on its unicycle. Play: Flies around with Propeller Cap. Bath: Takes a bath, and a hairdryer dries it off. Favorite Food: Tacos Gum: Blows a bubble then makes a dog like design with it. Dance: Hovers with Propeller Cap. Postcard: Green Puffle riding the unicycle. Brush: Gives the Green Puffle a temporary hair style. Puffle Handbook Description Are experts on unicycles. They are also known for their love of April Fool’s parties. Appearances *In the book known as The Great Puffle Switch, your puffle, PJ, is a Green Puffle. *One appeared in the comic "Frosty the Puffle." *One also appeared in the comic, "Snowcones." *This puffle appears in Puffle Roundup. *The Green Puffle can be seen on the Club Penguin home page. *The Green Puffle is seen in the new Clothes Shop with Sunglasses on. Stamps There are 4 stamps that you can earn in Jetpack Adventure with the green Puffle. Puffle Pilot:Bring a green puffle into the game.(Easy) Puffle Bonus:Your green puffle collects 200 coins.(Medium) Puffle Plus:Your green puffle collects 450 coins.(Hard) Puffle Boost:Your green puffle gets a gas can when you are out of fuel.(Extreme) Famous Green Puffles There are four famous Green Puffles. They are: #Keeper of the Boiler Room - A puffle that can be found in the Dance Club. #Flit - One of the elite puffles. #PJ - Puffle represented in The Great Puffle Switch #Niblet as seen in Frosty the Puffle. Trivia *One time, when the Green Puffle was hungry, he would make a strange noise. The noise is gone now. *On the old Club Penguin home page you could have seen a Green Puffle flying around in circles. *The green puffle was one of the four puffles to be discovered first in Club Penguin. The other puffles were the blue, pink, and black puffles. *They are mascots of Green Team in Club Penguin Game Day and one is seen on the Join Team Green postcard. *During the April Fools' Party 2008 on the CPIP Test Servers you could transform into a Green Puffle. *When you adopt this puffle, it says it laughs an average of 14.7 times a day. *If your Green Puffle runs away, you will receive the Green Ran postcard. *One appears in the Join Team Green postcard and Go Green Background. *During the Puffle Party 2012, Puffle Party 2013, and Puffle Party 2014 you could transform into a green puffle. *Green puffles can fly better than all of the other puffles, and enjoy it more. Their flying abilities are unmatched. Even the Rainbow puffle cannot match its flying. *When a green puffle is in a player card, the pose is similar to a Rainbow Puffle. *Their favorite snack is tacos. * When you go to the Fire Dojo with the Green Puffle, Sensei says, "Ahh, your green puffle is ready for lava with that propeller hat!". * When you go to the Water Dojo with the Green Puffle, Sensei says, "Your green puffle flies! But its propeller won't help tame the Waterfall.". Glitches *Sometimes dances with the propeller hat, but there's a glitch that if you put another hat, he will dance like a red or a blue puffle. Gallery Famous Green puffles File:black.JPG|Keeper of the Boiler Room File:Flit.png|Flit Green puffle in-game Greenpuffleold.png|The Green Puffle's old look in-game. green puffle new look.png|The Green Puffle's new look in-game. green puffle in walk.png|A penguin walking a Green Puffle in-game. Green Puffle Puffle Interface Green puffle care card.png|The Green Puffle in the Puffle Interface. Green Puffle actions green puffle sleeping.png|Green Puffle sleeping. green puffle playing.png|A Green Puffle flies around with its Propeller Cap. Green puffle playing again!.png|A Green Puffle rides around on its Unicycle. green puffle playing with furniture.png|A Green Puffle playing with one of the furniture items. Green puffle bath time.png|A Green Puffle taking a bath. Green puffle brush.png|A Green Puffle being brushed. Greenpufflejetpack.PNG|A Green Puffle playing with a penguin in the Jet Pack Adventure. greenpufflepoke.png|When a Green Puffle gets poked. greenpuffletickle.png|When a Green Puffle gets tickled. greenpufflepet.png|When a Green Puffle gets petted. Angry Green Puffle.png|An angry Green Puffle. Club Penguin Test Server Green Puffles|A video showing penguins as Green Puffles during April Fools' Party 2008. Green Puffle Plush Toys File:Toys puffle.png|The Green Puffle plush along with the other puffles (without the brown, rainbow and the Gold Puffle). greenpuffleplush.png|A Single Green Puffle Plush Artwork GreenPuffleWallpaper.png|A Green Puffle background. 27_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it along with other puffles. 31_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. 32_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. 34_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. File:OrangePuffle2.png|Green Puffle playing with the blue and orange puffles. Others Green Puffle33.png|A green puffle in a newspaper article GreenPuffle.jpeg|One of Aunt Arctic's missing puffles, the Green Puffle from Mission 1. 180px-green_puffle.jpg|A Green Puffle. Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.26 PM.png|Another Green Puffle. Green Puffle.png|A Green Puffle sprite sheet. greenpufflepetshop.PNG|A Green Puffle in the Pet Shop eating Puffle O's. greenpufflefair.PNG|A Green Puffle at the Feed a Puffle game booth. greenpuffleaprilfools.PNG|A Green Puffle at the April Fools' party. Clothing Icons 7049.png|The Green Puffle Pin. Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The Green Puffles Seen in the puffle Video. The Green Puffle exiting the Puffle Washer.png|The Green Puffle exiting the Puffle Washer. PenguinGreen_Puffle.png|A Penguin and his Green Puffle. GPposter.png|On a poster in the Dance Club in PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins. GreenPufflePufflescapePic.png|A Stamp Book picture of a Green Puffle playing Pufflescape. Green Puffle on Player Card.png|A Green Puffle being walked. Greenpuffle.png|A green puffle smiling in the old catalog Green Puffle Manakin Gift Shop.PNG|A Green Puffle manakin from the Clothes Shop. 123kitten1greenpufflewearingbetahat.png|A green puffle wearing the beta hat in the Club Penguin Times issue 21 Green Puffle flying.gif|A green puffle flying Smiling Green Puffle Sprite Old Club Penaguin Times.PNG|Another smiling Green Puffle as seen in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times. Green Puffle Wearing Red Propperler Cap11.PNG|A Green Puffle wearing the Red Propeller Cap as seen in issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times. Green Puffle NO MOUTH P.PNG|A Green Puffle as seen in issue #128 of the Club Penguin Times. Scared Green Puffle PSA MISSION 2.PNG|A Green Puffle as seen in PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission Green Puffle Issue 123.PNG|A Green Puffle as seen in issue #123 of the Club Penguin Times. File:Puffle_on_unicycle.png|A Green Puffle in the Unicycle in issue #126 of the Club Penguin Times. Green Puffle9-8.PNG Sprite 23 0.png Picture3.png|A smiling Green Puffle as seen in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times. Greenp.png Greenpuffle2323.png Green Funny Puffle.png Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Green.png|Transformation Player Card. Green_PuffleNormal.png|Another image of the Green Puffle. Green_PuffleSmile.png|A Green Puffle smiling. Green_PuffleFlying.png|A Green Puffle flying. Green_PufflePropeller.png|A Green Puffle wearing the Propeller Cap. Green_PuffleFlames.png|A Green Puffle surrounded by green flames. Green_PuffleLookingLeft.png|A Green Puffle looking to left. Green_PuffleGiggling.png|A Green Puffle giggling. Green_PufflePatricksDay.png|A Green Puffle in the Gigantic St. Patrick's Hat. Green_PuffleBack.png|A back view of the Green Puffle. Green_PuffleEnvelope.png|The Green Puffle with an envelope. Green_PuffleSpin.png|A Green Puffle spinning. Green_PuffleFood.png|A Green Puffle eating food. Green_PuffleLookingUp.png|A Green Puffle looking up. Green_PuffleFlying2.png|Another Green Puffle flying. Green_PuffleJuggling.png|A Green Puffle juggling. Green_PuffleBack2.png|Another back view of the Green Puffle. Green_PuffleCurious.png|A curious Green Puffle. Green_PuffleLaughing.png|A Green Puffle laughing. Green_PuffleAA.png|A Green Puffle with Aunt Arctic's glasses. Green_PuffleEating.png|A Green Puffle eating. Green_PuffleLookingDown.png|A Green Puffle looking down. Green_PuffleLookingUp2.png|Another Green Puffle looking up. Lol_Green_Puffle.png GreenPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Green Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Green Puffle there. PufflePaddleGreenPuffle.png|A Green Puffle in Puffle Paddle (The Fair 2014) BalloonPopGreenPuffle.png|A Green Puffle in Balloon Pop. Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Green.png GreenPuffleFlyingRedPropellorCap.png|A Green Puffle flying with a Red Propeller Cap. Category:Creatures Category:Puffles Category:Pets Category:Puffles that play in games Category:2006